Moi, le Phénix
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: OS sur la mort de Severus Snape...avis aux fans qui n'arrivent pas à dire au revoir à leur personnage préféré.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Me revoici pour un nouvel OS sur Severus Snape/Rogue.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Si vous avez des remarques à faire, faites-les, de même pour les critiques.**

**Cet OS a pour but de "changer" la fin du dernier tome de Harry Potter.**

**Je rajoute que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf un), mais sortent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K.R.**

**Merci à elle pour nous avoir fait connaître ce monde magique...**

* * *

><p>Moi, le Phénix<p>

_Tout était obscur autour de moi. Les cris (de pleurs, de rage, de souffrance), venant de la bataille qui se déroulait au château, retentissaient au-delà du territoire de Poudlard. L'ambiance y était lugubre, l'air y était macabre et une odeur de cuivre planait tout autour de nous._

Je n'étais plus sur le champ de bataille. J'avais décidé de suivre le trio de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés vers le Saule Cogneur. Celui-ci devint plus agité à leur approche mais sans que je ne sache comment, ils purent passer au-dessous et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.

Je connaissais l'astuce pour approcher l'arbre enragé. Dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard », il était dit que les animaux étaient les seuls à pouvoir avoir accès à tous les endroits de Poudlard. De plus, de nombreux ragots tournaient dans Poudlard sur le fait que le Saule Cogneur avait été planté à cet endroit précis du parc pour protéger un passage secret (mais tout le monde semblait ignorer où est-ce qu'il aboutissait). Il ne m'avait donc pas été difficile de faire le lien entre les deux éléments. Mais le trio était passé facilement et sans l'aide d'animaux.

Passant au-delà de mes interrogations, je m'approchais de l'arbre qui avait repris de la vigueur. Je fermais alors les yeux, visualisant la forme d'un animal dans mon esprit, puis, d'un informulé, je prononçais la formule nécessaire à ma transformation. Cela ne me prit que trois petites secondes. En un clin d'œil, je pris l'apparence d'un loup blanc et argenté. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je m'engouffrais dans le passage libéré par le Saule cogneur redevenu immobile lors de ma métamorphose. J'entrais alors dans un long et sombre couloir creusé dans la terre. On aurait dit un terrier. J'ignorais combien de temps je l'avais longé mais fort heureusement, j'atteignis enfin le bout, me retrouvant soudainement dans une maison délabrée.

Ce sont des bruits de conversation qui m'avaient indiqués la direction à prendre et la pièce à rejoindre. Une fois arrivé, je me cachais pour ne pas me faire repérer et avec mon odorat développé par ma nouvelle forme, je pus savoir que le trio n'était pas très loin de moi, planqué eux aussi.

Une fois rassuré sur leurs faits et gestes, j'observais la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Un léger couinement de surprise sorti de ma gorge. Le serpent de Lord Voldemort attaquait Severus Snape, le directeur de Poudlard, anciennement professeur de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'étais paralysé d'effroi mais je pouvais encore voir le Mage Noir sortir de la pièce, puis le trio se rendre au chevet du condamné. Ils partirent à leur tour, après avoir réalisé les dernières volontés du Professeur Snape.

Je me retrouvais alors seule avec lui. Etait-il déjà mort ? Sortant de ma léthargie, je sortis de ma cachette et me rendis auprès de lui. Sa cage thoracique bougeait encore, mais sa respiration était trop lente, presque inexistante. J'approchais ma tête de son visage et dans un couinement triste, donnais un coup de museau sur sa joue, faisant bouger légèrement sa tête. Ses yeux s'étaient alors difficilement ouvert et malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, une plainte de douleur sortie de sa gorge. Puis, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à ma vue. Il avait alors tenté un mouvement de recul mais la douleur était trop forte. Le venin gagnait du terrain…impuissante, j'allai voir mon mentor mourir.

En effet, Severus Snape était mon mentor. J'étais élève à Poudlard depuis un an seulement. Sans le moindre souvenir de mon passé, le nouveau directeur m'avait retrouvé aux portes de Poudlard et m'avait accepté dans son école. J'ignorais mon prénom, lui m'en avait donné un : Aurora. Je n'avais pas de nom, j'étais simplement Aurora, une Serdaigle, la petite protégée du Directeur. Fait incompris par la grande majorité de l'école, dont les professeurs.

Après quelques mois de cohabitation, nous avions découvert que nos intentions dans cette école étaient communes. Nous nous sommes donc entraidés pour protéger au maximum les élèves des Carrow.

Le voir dans cet état me chagrinait profondément. En un clin d'œil, je repris ma forme humaine sous le regard surpris de Severus.

« Professeur… » murmurais-je, tristement.

Il avait alors tenté de me parler, en vain.

« Chut…gardez vos forces, s'il vous plait. »

Mais ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt refermés et sa respiration était devenue encore plus légère, puis inexistante. Un spasme bloqua ma respiration, un sanglot m'échappa puis des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il n'était plus là…

Le quitter me semblait impossible à ce moment-là. Alors lentement, je m'allongeais à ses côtés et posais ma tête sur son torse. L'écoulement de mes larmes augmenta aussitôt. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était finit, que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler, que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre ses sarcasmes, ou encore ses compliments déguisés, qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais comploter tous les deux contre les agissements des Carrow…

Je me sentais soudainement seule…orpheline.

Morphée eut pitié de moi et m'emporta loin de la bataille, loin de la guerre, loin de ce corps sans vie…loin de tout. Mais mes pleurs ne se tarirent pas, continuant à couler sur son corps blessé.

_POV extérieur_

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu calme. La guerre était terminée, Voldemort avait péri et l'Ordre avait vaincu. Juste retour des choses. Mais l'air était toujours aussi chargé et l'odeur de cuivre se faisait toujours sentir.

Deux orbes noirs s'ouvrèrent d'un seul coup suivi de très près par un halètement, semblable à celui qu'on a lorsqu'on a retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. L'homme avait soudainement reprit connaissance. La première chose qu'il se demanda était s'il était en enfer, au paradis ou simplement quelque part, autre que le monde des vivants. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit. Logiquement, il était mort. Alors pourquoi pouvait-il fixer le plafond de la maison en ruine ? Pourquoi pouvait-il apercevoir quelques éclats de lumière venant de l'extérieur ? Etait-il devenu un fantôme ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi il semblait respirer ? Pourquoi sentait-il sa poitrine monter et descendre, au rythme de sa respiration ? Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir son corps légèrement endolori ? Et pourquoi sentait-il un poids sur son torse ?

Toutes ses questions passèrent en un éclair dans la tête de l'homme, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu échapper à une mort certaine. Il s'était senti partir, il avait lu dans les yeux de Potter qu'il n'était pas en bon état. Et ensuite, ce loup…cette jeune fille…Aurora !

Severus écarquilla les yeux, puis tenta de se redresser. Mais un corps allongé contre le sien lui rendit la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Lorsqu'il réussit à se mettre assis, il fut surprit de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune douleur. Il tata la base de son cou et son torse, les endroits où le serpent l'avait saisi la veille : plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, ses habits étaient lacérés, déchirés par certains endroits et il avait du sang séché partout sur lui et autour de lui. Encore une fois, Severus se demanda comment tout cela pouvait bien être possible !

Finalement, il décida de ne plus se poser de question : il était vivant, point. Le comment du pourquoi, les conséquences de sa survie, il verrait tout ça plus tard.

Il finit par baisser les yeux sur le frêle corps d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien…ou plutôt, qu'il avait appris à connaître tout au long de cette année.

Il l'avait retrouvé dans cette même position, allongée sur les marches de l'école, devant l'entrée, ayant perdue connaissance et ce, quelques jours seulement après la rentrée de septembre. Il s'était automatiquement dit que c'était un élève qui avait dû rater le train mais son visage lui avait été inconnu. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et lors de son réveil, il n'en avait pas plus appris : elle était amnésique, ne se souvenant même pas de son propre nom. Elle avait semblée fragile et apeurée. Severus avait donc dû la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Il lui avait donné un prénom, lui avait mis le Choixpeau sur la tête, qui lui avait désigné la maison Serdaigle, et lui avait donné des cours particuliers afin de lui faire rattraper son retard. C'était une élève prodigieuse qui en moins d'un mois avait réalisé les programmes des six premières années : du jamais vu ! Severus avait eu à ce moment une pointe de fierté pour son élève. Les autres professeurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la Terreur des Cachots s'occupait autant d'une élève, lui qui était un Mangemort, lui, l'homme froid et sarcastique qu'ils avaient toujours connu ! Lui-même l'ignorait…peut-être en avait-il simplement besoin, pour se sentir humain malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis, quelques mois plus tard, il l'avait surpris à sauver la peau de trois élèves de première année, face aux Carrow en un jolie tour de passe-passe. Il l'avait convoqué et ils en avaient parlés…puis, ils avaient, d'un commun accord, complotés contre les deux Mangemorts afin qu'ils ne puissent plus faire du mal aux élèves. Etrangement, et malgré tous les regards assassins qu'il avait reçu, Severus avait apprécié cette année auprès de cette élève. Intelligente, douée et simple, il ne s'ennuyait jamais lorsqu'ils commençaient à débattre sur tel ou tel sujet. Il avait eu peur pour elle, lorsque Voldemort était arrivé aux portes de Poudlard. Il l'avait supplié de partir se mettre à l'abri avec les élèves les plus jeunes que Minerva McGonagall renverrait par un passage secret, mais elle lui avait souri et était partit se battre, comme une grande partie des septièmes années, autres que les Serpentards. Severus l'avait alors très vite perdu de vue, puisqu'il avait dû faire face à une Minerva McGonagall des plus enragée. Il avait lâchement fuit en sautant par la fenêtre et en volant auprès du Lord Noir. Celui-ci l'avait fait attendre, mais Severus avait su dès son arrivée dans cette maison qu'il n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Après l'attaque, Voldemort était partit et ce fut Potter qui l'avait remplacé, avant de s'en aller, lui aussi. Puis, elle l'avait rejoint alors qu'il agonisait. Il avait été surprit de l'apparition d'un loup dans cette maison qui contenait pas mal de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait eu son quota de créatures à cet endroit : un loup-garou, un serpent géant et encore un loup. Elle avait alors reprit sa forme humaine : jamais Severus ne se serait douté qu'elle était en plus une animagi. Puis, elle l'avait veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il « parte »…et enfin, le trou noir avant le réveil…ou la résurrection.

Tout en repensant à ces souvenirs, Severus se dit qu'elle semblait fragile, comme au premier jour. Un frisson le parcouru…les températures avaient chutées malgré que l'été était proche. Prenant la décision de retourner au château (avec 9 chances sur 10 de se faire massacrer pour haute trahison), Severus déplaça doucement le corps de la jeune fille sur le côté. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Severus trouvait cela inquiétant. Après avoir cherché sa baguette, en vain, il enleva sa cape, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et il enroula la jeune fille avec, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chaude couverture. Puis, difficilement, il la saisie comme une princesse, la serra contre lui pour la protéger un peu plus du froid et la transporta en dehors de la maison. Impossible dans cette position de prendre le passage secret pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils reviendraient donc par le chemin qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard.

C'est aux abords du parc de Poudlard que Severus se rendit compte des dégâts provoquées par la bataille finale. Le silence pesant lui indiquait que la guerre était terminée et intérieurement, Severus priait toutes les divinités existantes pour que Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix en soit les vainqueurs.

Il entra dans le parc dévasté, jonché de corps sans vie, la plupart étant des Mangemorts, le reste étant des personnes que Severus connaissait : des élèves, un professeur, des membres de l'Ordre…

Il évitait de trop s'attarder sur les visages.

Arrivé aux portes, enfin, ce qu'il en restait, de Poudlard, Severus découvrit qu'un côté entier du château avait été détruit : cela apportait un air encore plus sinistre à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il restait immobile, les yeux fermés, laissant couler une seule et unique larme. Sa maison, son foyer, son chez-soi…était détruit.

« Vous ? » fit une voix outrée.

Ouvrant ses yeux, Severus vit juste devant lui une Minerva dans un bien piètre état : son chignon n'existait plus, laissant de long cheveux gris souris retomber dans son dos ses habits lui donnant habituellement un air strict étaient crasseux et troués.

« Vous osez revenir ? » crachait-elle haineusement. « Vous, qui avez tué Albus, vous qui nous avez trahi, vous qui n'êtes qu'un lâche… »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » s'entendit-il crier.

Mais ce fut la parole de trop. Minerva dégaina sa baguette magique et en menaçait l'ancien professeur de Potions. Alors qu'une incantation allait sortir de sa bouche, Harry Potter s'interposa entre eux.

« Harry, ne restez pas là ! » murmurait dangereusement Minerva.

« Vous n'allez pas l'attaquer alors qu'il a un blessé dans les bras ! De plus, il est de notre côté, Minerva. J'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai vu la vérité, j'ai vu Albus lui ordonner de le tuer pour protéger l'âme de Draco Malfoy, de prendre la direction de l'école pour protéger au maximum les élèves des Mangemorts, de tromper Voldemort jusqu'au bout… » expliquait-il encore une fois alors qu'il lui en avait déjà parlé. « …jusqu'à la fin… » finit-il par murmurer, tout en se tournant lentement vers Snape. « …mais vous êtes en vie…comment ? »

« Je l'ignore… » répondit sincèrement Severus. « Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit adéquat pour en parler…j'aimerai que Pompom l'ausculte, elle semble sans force. » dit-il en montrant le visage d'Aurora.

La reconnaissant de suite, Minerva affichait un visage serein, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle semblait aussi un peu plus rassurée, suite à l'intervention d'Harry…il lui avait été difficile de croire le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait raconté, après la bataille, les souvenirs qu'il avait vu, défendant corps et âme le Maître des Potions alors que certains crachaient sa trahison.

Elle laissa donc passer le Maître des Potions avec son fardeau entre les bras, Harry le suivant et elle fermant la marche. Les couloirs étaient s'en dessus dessous, pas un mur n'avait été épargné mais aucun cadavre ne jonchait le sol. Jetant un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle, il y vit les survivants…au moins, il y en avait…et Potter avait réussi ce pourquoi il était né.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, qui elle, avait été gardée intacte…par chance, devinait Severus. Celle-ci était bondée et Pomfresh semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, face à tous les blessés dont elle avait la charge. Quand elle les vit arriver, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, pas d'autres blessés ! » s'écriait-elle, se dirigeant tout de même vers eux.

« Pompom, pouvez-vous tout de même l'ausculter, s'il vous plait ? » lui demandait Severus en déposant la jeune fille sur un lit qui par miracle était encore vide.

Surprise de revoir l'homme et surtout, surprise de l'entendre lui parler de manière « civilisée » (ayant tous deux l'habitude de se crêper le chignon entre eux, notamment lorsqu'il rentrait blessé de ses réunions de Mangemorts), l'infirmière restait inerte.

« Pompom, s'il vous plait, vous n'en avez que pour cinq secondes… »

« Vous pouvez le faire vous-même, Severus… » dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Je le sais, mais je n'ai plus de baguette…il me l'a prise. » soupira-t-il.

Relevant la tête dans la direction de la sorcière, il découvrit que celle-ci regardait intensément Minerva.

« Il est peut-être temps de lui dire, Minerva… » souffla-t-elle, oubliant que Snape était juste devant elles.

L'interpellée acquiesçait à la remarque de sa collègue Médicomage qui s'éloignait déjà d'eux pour s'occuper d'autres patients. Une seconde plus tard, elle pointait sa baguette dans la direction de la jeune fille. Severus, pensant qu'elle se chargeait elle-même de l'auscultation de son élève, ne bougeait pas.

« Harry ! » s'écriait une voix, non loin d'eux, faisant sursauter Minerva.

« Mr Weasley, nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici, pas dans un stade de Quidditch ! » s'énervait la directrice de Gryffondor.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Ron se fit le plus petit possible, tentant de se cacher derrière sa nouvelle petite amie, Hermione.

Se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune fille allongée, Minerva fut surprise de la voir éveillée…faible, mais éveillée.

« Je suis désolé ! » murmurait Minerva, regardant son élève dans les yeux.

« Minerva ? » questionnait alors Severus.

Mais le sort fut lancé, touchant de plein fouet Aurora. Severus, ayant amorcé par réflexe un mouvement en avant pour la protéger, reculait de quelques pas. Sous ses yeux ne se trouvait plus une jeune fille…mais un Phénix rouge comme le feu…rouge comme la chevelure que portait Aurora, pensa-t-il, empêtré dans un tas d'habits qu'elle portait avant la métamorphose.

« Fumseck ? » s'exclamait Harry, reconnaissant l'être vivant le plus loyal à Albus Dumbledore.

Le Phénix semblait perdu, tandis que la remarque d'Harry touchait Severus. Que diable cet oiseau avait-il à voir avec son élève ? Et pourquoi Minerva l'avait-elle métamorphosée ? Non…ce n'était pas possible ! Ce vieux fou n'aurait jamais pu…si ?

« Albus me l'a annoncé après que vous l'ayez trouvé, à l'entrée de l'école…elle n'est pas humaine Severus…elle était juste là, pour continuer le travail d'Albus. Elle ne risque plus rien maintenant, ne vous inquiétez donc plus pour elle ! » expliquait Minerva, pensant le rassurer.

« Fumseck est une fille ? »

« Ron, c'est pas le moment ! » le grondait Hermione.

De son côté, le Phénix semblait reprendre ses esprits, et une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux.

En un tour de main, le Phénix reprit une forme humaine : seul l'âge semblait avoir changé.

Devant eux se tenait dorénavant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, les yeux d'un noir profond et la peau d'une couleur dorée.

Se rendant compte de sa soudaine nudité, elle agrippa les draps du lit et les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, le rouge aux joues.

« Mais ? Comment ? » bredouillait Minerva.

« Vous vous trompez, Professeur McGonagall ! » dit-elle en perdant ses rougeurs, puis, se tournant vers un Snape totalement perdu dans la contemplation de la nouvelle venue, continuait : « Ma mémoire est revenue, Professeur Snape. Je n'étais pas ici sous forme humaine pour continuer le travail du Professeur Dumbledore…non, j'étais ici, parce que j'étais libre d'y être ! Un Phénix est apprivoisé que s'il s'est attaché à son maître. Une fois cela fait, il ne lui est plus possible de changer de maître…en quand le sien meurt, le Phénix disparaît. Avant sa mort, Albus m'a libéré…pour ne pas que je disparaisse ! Il m'a permis de vivre librement parmi vous en m'offrant sa magie, juste avant cette nuit où il mourut. C'est pour cela que je n'ai mis qu'un mois pour tout rattraper…j'avais déjà les connaissances d'Albus en moi, et dans la magie qu'il m'a confié ! » dit-elle, en montrant une baguette, semblable à celle d'Albus Dumbledore. « Je suppose qu'en contrepartie, il espérait que j'aide à protéger les élèves…mais surtout, que je vous protège, vous, Professeur Snape… » finit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. En réalité, tout un tas de sentiments le parcourait : il ne savait plus où il en était…il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu…apprécier la compagnie, ou encore les conversations qu'il avait eu avec…un oiseau ! Mais maintenant il comprenait comment il avait pu survivre à la morsure de Nagini…

« Je suis humaine, depuis presque un an… » murmurait-elle, plus pour lui que pour les autres. « J'ignore pourquoi je me suis retrouvée sous l'apparence d'une adolescente alors que j'aurai dû prendre la forme d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, âge correspondant au nombre d'années que j'ai vécu avec mon ancien maître ! J'ignore pourquoi ma mémoire s'est figée lorsque je me suis retrouvée à Poudlard, après la rentrée, mais je refuse qu'on me réexpédie sous mon ancienne forme en prétextant que je ne suis pas humaine…que je suis qu'un simple oiseau qui a la capacité de guérir n'importe quelle blessure avec des larmes ! » s'exclamait-elle furieuse.

Personne ne répondit…mais qu'y avait-il à répondre, de toute façon ?

D'un informulé, elle se rhabillait, pour enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Rapidement, elle fut dans le parc, prête à quitter cet endroit, qui avait été par le passé sa maison, son foyer, son chez-soi…

Alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin, en évitant de s'attarder sur les corps jonchant encore le sol, une main saisie sa cape, l'arrêtant net. Pivotant sur elle-même, elle se retrouvait face à Severus.

« Ne partez pas, je vous en prie ! »

Dans les yeux, elle le regardait…était-ce réellement une supplique ?

« Qu'allez-vous faire, en dehors de Poudlard ? N'y vous, n'y moi, ne connaissons la vie autre part qu'ici. » tentait-il de se justifier.

« Il y a tant de chose à faire, Professeur…construire un avenir meilleur, réparé ce qui a été détruit, changer ce qui doit être changé, fournir de l'aide à ceux qui en ont besoin et qui le demande… »

« Nous vous demandons de l'aide…pour reconstruire l'école, avant la rentrée prochaine ! » fit une voix juste derrière eux : Minerva. « Alors, restez… » finit-elle par murmurer en souriant.

« Qu'en dîtes-vous ? » demandait alors Severus.

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesçait. Ils l'avaient finalement acceptés auprès d'eux, comme elle était…avec son passé, son présent et son avenir.

Severus s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour apprécier le fait d'avoir passé des moments complices avec son élève qui était par le passé un oiseau des plus rares…la réponse lui était sauté aux yeux lorsqu'elle avait quittée l'infirmerie, laissant planer derrière elle un sentiment de manque : à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas été un oiseau, mais une jeune fille à part entière, une élève sérieuse et douée...une personne qui valait la peine de perdre son temps à discuter avec elle de chose et autre.

« Comment devons-nous…vous appeler ? Car je suppose que Fumseck est passé aux oubliettes… » demandait alors Severus, après le départ de Minerva avec un groupe d'Aurors pour évacuer les morts du parc.

« Un homme que je porte en grande estime m'a un jour donné un prénom : Aurora. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom ! »

« Très bien, alors ça sera Aurora. »

Severus lui avait donné un prénom…un jour peut-être lui donnera-t-il un nom…seul l'avenir nous le dira.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Une suite ou dois-je laisser cette histoire ainsi ?<strong>

**Le rating risque de changer si une suite est demandé : passant de T à M.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire...**


	2. Coup de Gueule

**Hello le monde des Petits et Grands Sorciers/Sorcières en herbe !**

**Un petit message, si je peux me permettre...**

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mon nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier ! Normalement, il en reste deux.**

**Mais j'aimerai juste que vous vous rendiez compte des faits suivants (dont certains auteurs approuveront l'existence) :**

**- une fic, elle s'écrit pas en 5 minutes.**

**- mon dernier chapitre, je l'ai écris en 7 heures !**

**- la correction que j'y ai effectué a durée 2 heures !**

**- en tout, il m'a fallut 9 heures pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'entends déjà au loin les moqueurs et ceux qui ne parlent que pour critiquer ce message.**

**Je pense juste, qu'il soit normal, si vous prenez le temps de lire les fictions des fans, de prendre 5 petites minutes de votre temps pour laisser une Review.**

**Tout ce qu'on souhaite :**

**- ça vous plaît ?**

**- ça vous plaît pas ?**

**- pourquoi ?**

**- qu'attendez-vous ?**

**C'est à ce moment là que les moqueurs et les critiques me balancent : « Si tu es lu, c'est déjà bien ! ».**

**Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'est clair ! Mais je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom..je parle au nom de tous les auteurs...**

**On écrit parce qu'on aime ça...on aime être lu et on n'hésite pas à perdre 9 heures de temps libre pour vous faire plaisir...en échange, c'est quoi d'écrire une Review en 5 minutes ?**

**Merci !**

**C'était le coup de gueule de Malicia-Snapy...qui retourne à ses cours =D !**


End file.
